The present invention relates generally to a structure layout and marking during construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automated layout system that acquires data directly from the architectural design (e.g., drawing, blueprint, or CAD (computer aided design)) to generate a template to locate the building elements of a structure.
Generally building construction includes framing. In platform framing, which is used for most residential construction, the first floor is built on top of the foundation walls as though it were a platform. The floor 15 provides a base upon which the carpenter can assemble wall sections and then raise them into place. The wall sections may support a platform for the second floor where the wall sections and partitions are again built and erected. Each floor is framed separately. The roof is framed above the upper walls.
Typically, a carpenter must read a building blueprint to determine the dimensions for each wall. The carpenter then uses a flexible measuring tape to make manual measurements of distances along a structural member such as a top or bottom plate of a wall. Markings are manually applied to the structural member to locate the positions of various members such as studs, jack posts, cripples, etc. Additionally, the locations for doors and windows have to be manually marked.
The manual marking method is time consuming and requires a large number of measurements. The measurements may also require the assistance of another person. Measuring and marking errors may result in misplaced components such as doors or windows. These mistakes can result in costly construction delays involving reinstallation and rebuilding of structural elements.
The present invention provides an automated layout system that acquires data directly from the architectural design (e.g, drawing, blueprint, or CAD (computer aided design)). The automated layout system then generates a full size template, hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cbanner,xe2x80x9d for denoting the precise location of building components such as studs, doors, windows, etc., for a building under construction.
The present invention in one embodiment generally provides an apparatus comprising:
an input system for acquiring an architectural design of a structure;
a processing system for converting the architectural design into a plurality of component locations of the static structure; and
an output system for receiving at least one component location from the processing system and for outputting each component location.
The present invention provides a method comprising the steps of:
providing an architectural design of a static structure;
providing a computer aided design system for generating a digitized data file from the architectural design;
providing a processing system for converting the digitized data file into a plurality of component locations of the structure; and
marking the location for at least one component onto at least one banner.
The present invention in another embodiment comprises:
a sheet of material;
a plurality of marks on the sheet of material for indicating a location for at least one component, and wherein the plurality of marks are colored;
a component identification number printed onto the sheet of material; and
a list of dimensional information printed onto the sheet of material.